Why?
by Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: AU! Hidup dalam kepopuleran dan memiliki banyak harta tidak membuat Halilintar, Blaze, dan Solar bahagia. Mereka ingin merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang dan juga cinta dari seseorang. Ada tiga gadis membuat mereka tertarik untuk merubah sifat buruk mereka. Siapakah tiga gadis tersebut? Apa sang Kembar Tiga ini bisa mewujudkan harapan mereka? Ketiganya benar-benar butuh dukungan!
1. Prolog

**Hola semuaa~! Balik lagi sama Miza~!**

 **Disini Miza mau jelasin dikit, tapi pertama-tama, gomen kalau fic ini mungkin bakalan tidak menarik, kalau gak menarik kalian boleh pindah kok, Miza gak keberatan. Kalau kalian merasa ini menarik, boleh di follow biar tahu kapan ceritanya up xD #ngarep. Dan, Miza malah buat fic multichap baru sedangkan fic multichap yang lama dibiarkan begitu saja X'D #dibuang**

 **Jadi, Halilin, Blaze, Solar, dan Gempa disini satu keluarga, sedangkan Taufan, Ice, dan Thorn beda lagi. Miza harap kalian jangan bingung sama alurnya ya, hehe~ btw, ini masih prolognya kok, mungkin minggu depan chap 1 nya baru Miza up '3')**

 **Miza tiba-tiba dapet ide fic ini saat sedang dengerin lagu yang bahkan ga ada hubungannya sama fic ini, ngalir gitu aja idenya di otak Miza x'D**

 **Kalian bisa mereview dan memberi saran untuk apa yang menjadi kekurangan di prolog ini, biar waktu Miza ngetik chapter 1 nya bisa memperbaiki kekurangan itu**

 **Miza udah gak mau basa-basi lagi soalnya gak tahu apa yang mau dibicarain (?)**

.

.

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studios

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family

Pair : Halilintar x Fem!Taufan, Blaze x Fem!Ice, Solar x Fem!Thorn

Slight Pair : Fang x Fem!Gempa, Kaizo x Fem!Ochobot

Age : Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze, Ice, Solar, Thorn - 17th

Fang dan Gempa - 21th

Kaizo dan Ochobot - 24th

Warning : Genberbend (bagi yang gak suka ini, bisa menyingkir), no power, OOC, OC, alur sedikit berantakan mungkin, aneh, abal, mungkin gaje juga (?), _misstypos,_ tulisan masih ampas, bagi yang gak suka pairnya juga bisa menyingkir, fic ini juga telah tercampur dengan fluffness (?), cover not mine, credit to cover owner

Summary : Hidup dalam kepopuleran dan memiliki banyak harta tidak membuat Halilintar, Blaze, dan Solar bahagia. Mereka ingin merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang dan juga cinta dari seseorang. Ada tiga gadis yang membuat mereka tertarik untuk merubah sifat buruk mereka. Siapakah tiga gadis tersebut? Apa sang Kembar Tiga ini bisa mewujudkan harapan mereka? Ketiganya benar-benar butuh dukungan!

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Don't Like Don't try to Read**

 **RnR please~!**

* * *

Why?

.

.

.

Memiliki popularitas yang tinggi, otak yang jenius, dapat mengejar ilmu di Sekolah Menengah Atas yang terkenal, berada di keluarga yang terpandang, harta kekayaan melimpah ruah, siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini? Hampir semua orang pasti menginginkannya, ya, hampir. Karena tidak semuanya ingin kehidupannya seperti itu, ada sebagian orang ingin mempunyai hidup yang sederhana dan normal –tapi bahagia. Seperti ketiga pemuda kembar yang dijadikan idola di SMA Pulau Rintis ini.

Halilintar, Blaze, dan Solar.

Seluruh warga sekolah tahu siapa mereka, anak dari pengusaha ternama yang kaya raya, namun sayang karena didikan yang sangat keras dari sang Ayah membuat pribadi ketiga pemuda yang baru berumur 17 tahun tersebut menjadi pribadi suka menindas orang yang lebih lemah dari mereka, selalu bolos kelas, dan menjadi orang yang suka berkelahi.

Sang Kembar Sulung, Halilintar, hobinya berkelahi dengan murid dari sekolah lain, selalu membolos kelas, sifat arogan nan dingin kepada seseorang yang lain membuat seseorang tersebut merasa sungkan terhadapnya, karena Halilintar bisa memukul siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal.

Sang Kembar Tengah, Blaze, hobinya mirip dengan Kakak Kembarnya tersebut, hanya saja sifatnya yang terlalu hyperaktif, sebenarnya dia bisa memiliki teman karena sifatnya tersebut, tapi karena sifat menindas orang lain itu membuat seseorang selalu merasa takut terhadapnya.

Sang Kembar Bungsu, Solar, dikatakan sebagai _playboy_ yang suka memainkan hati para gadis, dia juga suka membolos sekolah, sifatnya yang senang untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang, seseorang yang mendekatinya pasti merasa sungkan dan takut secara bersamaan sebab sifat menindasnya itu.

Mereka bertiga dikagumi, dipuja, dan diidolakan oleh para gadis, setiap pagi selalu ada teriakan histeris sambil menyebut nama mereka. Membuat mereka sendiri muak mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya, Halilintar, Blaze, dan Solar sendiri tidak mau menjadi seperti ini, karena mereka ingin hidup normal seperti siswa lainnya. Yang menjalani hidup di sekolah tanpa sorakan para penggemar, bercanda bersama teman tanpa membuat temannya sungkan atau takut, dan merasakan hal yang disebut cinta. Ya, mereka kekurangan kasih sayang, mereka ingin mendapatkan teman, mereka mau mengalami hal-hal yang menakjubkan saat sekolah, bukan sebagai idola, tapi sebagai siswa normal. Mereka ingin mengubah sifat buruk mereka, tapi tidak sanggup karena membutuhkan dukungan yang benar-benar tulus dari seseorang.

Dukungan dari kakak perempuan mereka masih belum cukup, meski Gempa –Kakak mereka, sudah mendukung dan menghibur ketiganya.

Halilintar, Blaze, dan Solar sangat berhutang pada Gempa, karena Gempa mampu menggantikan posisi mendiang Ibu mereka. Gempa yang selalu menasehati mereka, Gempa selalu memarahi mereka habis-habisan, menceramahi mereka, dan tertawa bersama mereka. Perlahan, sifat buruk ketiga pemuda kembar ini mulai hilang, tapi tidak sampai setengahnya saja.

Karena Halilintar masih hobi berkelahi, Blaze yang suka menindas orang, dan Solar yang senang menghamburkan uang. Tapi, dukungan dan dorongan semangat dari Gempa masih belum cukup, harus membutuhkan beberapa orang lagi. Hanya beberapa orang saja, yang ingin berteman bersama mereka dengan tulus, menerima apa adanya, serta mau menyemangati mereka seperti Gempa.

Halilintar, Blaze, dan Solar berharap seperti itu.

Tapi harapan tersebut susah untuk mereka gapai, mereka bertiga selalu beranggapan kalau semua orang itu hanya baik di luarnya saja, dan di dalamnya busuk. Orang yang tidak benar-benar ingin berteman dengan mereka lalu pura-pura akrab bisa saja memiliki niat lain. Siapa tahu?

Hingga Halilintar bertemu sesosok gadis periang di perpustakaan sekolah, Blaze yang bertemu sosok gadis berhati lembut di toko hewan, dan Solar yang menemukan gadis polos di taman. Secercah harapan timbul di hati mereka masing-masing untuk berteman dengan para gadis yang ternyata juga kembar tersebut.

Sampai ada satu kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka terima, bahwa para gadis berwajah manis itu adalah korban _bully_ mereka dan warga sekolah. Apa ketiga gadis itu mau berteman dengan orang yang sudah menindas mereka?

Halilintar, Blaze, dan Solar menjadi ragu untuk mendekati gadis-gadis yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu namanya.

Tapi, semua orang berhak mencoba dulu, 'kan?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1: How Do We Meet (first part)

**HUEEEEEEE MAAFKAN MIZA YANG BARU UP NIH FF QAQ MIZA KHILAF-**

 **Hampir setahun ga up ya ampun :") DAN SEKALINYA UP CUMA SAMPAI 1300 WORD, MAAFKAN MIZA :"( Miza janji chapter selanjutnya bakalan lebih panjang kok! Otak Miza bau diperes buat UTS lusa lalu :"3 makanya Miza ga mau basa-basi dan mari kita bales reviewnya xD**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **acedialvia23:** makasih ya :'3 Miza janji bakalan up lagi deket ini, janji! Makasih sama semangatnya juga~

 **Rei Spectra:** makasih xD silahkan nikmati chapter 1 nya xD

 **ira-daun:** tenang, Thorn emang dibikin polos kok!

 **who44:** kayaknya bagus tuh namanya Gempa jadi Gempita xD silahkan (?) lanjutannya di bawah xD

 **Rra012:** prolognya manis ya? Syukur deh kalo suka, makasihh xD

 **Hanabi** : siap OwO

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Animonsta Studios**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family**

 **Pair : Halilintar x Fem!Taufan, Blaze x Fem!Ice, Solar x Fem!Thorn**

 **Warning : Genberbend (bagi yang gak suka ini, bisa menyingkir), no power, OOC, OC, alur sedikit berantakan mungkin, aneh, abal, mungkin gaje juga (?), _misstypos,_ tulisan masih ampas, bagi yang gak suka pairnya juga bisa menyingkir, fic ini juga telah tercampur dengan fluffness (?), cover not mine, credit to cover owner**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Don't Like Don't try to Read**

 **RnR please~!**

 **.**

 **=o^o=**

 **Chapter 1: How Do We Meet (first part)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian bertiga cepatlah turun!"

"Iya, iya, sebentar! Cerewet ah!"

Wanita manis dengan netra emas itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal ketika mendengar balasan salah satu Adik kesayangannya. Wanita berumur 21 tahun itu menggerutu sebal sambil berkacak pinggang saat adik kembarnya mulai turun dari lantai atas. Gempa, nama wanita itu, sedang menata peralatan makan untuk sarapan pagi di atas meja.

"Kalian sudah hampir terlambat! Cepat sarapan lalu berangkat!" Seru Gempa menunjuk kursi meja makan –mengisyaratkan Halilintar, Blaze, dan Solar untuk segera duduk.

"Kak Gempa bukannya juga akan terlambat ke kampus?" tanya Solar santai sambil memakan _sandwich_ buatan Gempa.

"Fang akan menjemputku nanti, kami mengambil kelas siang."

"Pacaran saja terus dengan landak ungu mesum itu," balas Halilintar terkekeh geli ketika Gempa mendelik padanya.

"Kutekankan Hali, Fang bukanlah landak, apalagi mesum."

"Ya, ya, terserah."

 _'Dasar adik durhaka kau,'_ batin Gempa menghela napasnya. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah Blaze yang tumben-tumbennya tidak ada suara, dan ternyata Blaze fokus memisahkan sayuran-sayuran dari makanan yang dia buat cepat. "Blaze!"

"E-eh, i-iya?"

Gempa mulanya menatap tajam Blaze, "Makan sayurnya!"

"Ih, malas! Sayur itu pahit!"

"Tapi berkhasiat!"

"Udah dibilangin pahit!"

"Bagus untuk kesehatanmu, Blaze sayang~! Sekarang cepat dimakan atau aku tidak akan memberimu uang saku!" Blaze bergidik ngeri merasakan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh Gempa.

Blaze menatap Solar, kemudian Solar ikut menatap ke arahnya. Solar mengernyitkan dahinya heran, seolah meminta penjelasan kenapa mereka harus bertatapan. "Solar, apa Kak Gempa sedang dalam periodenya?" bisik pemuda tersebut, Solar menggendikkan bahunya tidak tahu-menahu.

Dalam beberapa menit, mereka telah selesai sarapan dengan diam. Halilintar, Blaze, dan Solar mulai berpamitan pada Kakak mereka agar diberi keselamatan serta keamanan (?) ketika berangkat sekolah, dan sampai di tujuan dengan sehat wal'afiat.

Perasaan malas mulai menyelubungi hati ketiga pemuda itu, meski mereka telah datang (hampir) terlambat, para _fangirls_ bodoh mereka tetap menanti dalam sekolah. Halilintar mulai memakai tatapan dingin nan datarnya, Blaze menampilkan senyum lebarnya, dan Solar hanya tersenyum simpul saja sambil memakai kacamata miliknya.

"Aku heran kenapa gadis-gadis bodoh itu menyukai kita," ujar Blaze mendesah malas, Halilintar hanya meliriknya.

Solar mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Mungkin karena kita keren," balasnya.

"Dasar narsis."

"Narsis darimananya coba?!"

"Tck, diamlah, kita sudah sampai di kelas." Halilintar akhirnya menjadi penengah antara pertengkaran Blaze dan Solar, selalu saja seperti ini. Halilintar membuka pintu dengan kesal, lalu duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa –meninggalkan kedua Adiknya yang masih bertengkar.

"Ehem."

Blaze dan Solar (yang masih bertengkar) menoleh ke sumber suara secara bersamaan, melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu pertengkaran mereka –sesaat berpikir seperti itu sampai ternyata sang ketua kelas lah yang menginterupsi mereka, dengan pena yang sudah berada di tangannya.

"Y-Yaya," sapa Blaze langsung gugup seketika, Solar mendengus dan memilih pergi menuju tempat duduknya sendiri.

"Bagus kalian berhenti bertengkar," gadis itu, Yaya, berujar senang sembari menyimpan penanya di saku. Sekedar informasi, Blaze agak menyukai Yaya, tekankan kembali, AGAK MENYUKAI Yaya.

Blaze mengangguk singkat, lalu kabur menuju tempatnya yang berada di belakang Solar. Solar hanya menyeringai kecil, berbisik pada Halilintar yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kira-kira kapan Blaze mau mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Yaya pada orangnya sendiri?"

"Huh?" balas Halilintar mengernyit sedikit, "sebenarnya aku tak peduli, tapi kalau dia tak segera bertindak, aku akan mengambil Yaya duluan darinya."

"Ap–kau juga menyukai Y–"

"Diam!" Halilintar merona sebentar, mendelik pada Solar yang akan meluncurkan tawanya.

"Ini semakin menarik kalau begitu!" Dan Solar sukses tertawa, membuat Halilintar melemparinya tatatpan tajam, sedangkan Blaze terlihat penasaran.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Blaze kau harus segera mendengar in–iya ih maaf!" Solar mengaduh ketika Halilintar memukul kepalanya, Blaze makin bingung.

"Apa?"

Halilintar bergumam keras, "Sudahlah, Blaze! Bel sudah berbunyi!"

Dan Blaze hanya cemberut.

 **=o^o=**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar dengan semangat kecuali Solar, Blaze, dan Halilintar. Mereka hanya saling diam sebentar, lalu berbasa-basi sebentar sambil merapikan meja mereka yang berserakan dengan buku.

"Kalian akan ke mana sebentar lagi?"

Halilintar berpikir sebentar dengan pertanyaan Solar, tapi tidak dengan Blaze yang langsung menjawab spontan.

"Kantin tentu saja!"

"Ya sudah, aku ikut denganmu," balas Solar menguap sebentar, "lalu kau, Hali?"

"Perpustakaan."

"Oh seharusnya kita tahu itu, bahwa markas Halilintar adalah perpustakaan yang membosankan," sindir Blaze membuat Halilintar memutar matanya malas.

Halilintar berdiri tanpa menunggu kedua adiknya, "Kau hanya malas membaca, Blaze. Aku akan pergi dulu, dadah pemalas," pamitnya keluar kelas.

"Apaan sih," gumam Blaze menatap kepergian Halilintar seakan sudah mau menguliti seseorang, tapi karena itu adalah kakak kembar tersayang, dia tidak mau kena pukulan super dari Halilintar akibat ketahuan ingin membunuhnya –meski begitu pukulan Halilintar lebih keras dari dirinya.

"Ayo cepat, pemalas."

"Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan ish!"

.

Halilintar berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan, sepertinya dia sudah berencana untuk membolos saja dibandingkan mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya –toh dia sudah tahu jelas materi yang akan diterangkan akan ditangkap mudah olehnya meski dalam sekali baca di bukunya. Lagipula penjaga perpustakaan juga memperbolehkan dia tinggal di sini asal dia tidak berisik.

Pemuda itu menuju sekte novel, mengambil sembarang novel lalu membacanya dengan tenang. Lumayan membuatnya hilang ke dunia fantasi novel tersebut, bila saja tidak terganggu oleh seseorang di sebelahnya.

Halilintar melirik sebentar ke arah kirinya, seorang gadis sepertinya mencoba mengambil sebuah novel di rak yang tinggi.

"Ugh, siapa sih yang menaruhnya tinggi sekali?!" Bahkan gumaman kecil dapat terdengar di pendengaran Halilintar, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terganggu.

Halilintar sontak berdiri dan langsung mengambil novel yang sedang digapai gadis itu tanpa melihat gadis tersebut.

 _'Bukannya ini novel baru aku selesai baca? Ah, memang aku yang menaruhnya di rak tinggi itu,'_ batin Halilintar melihat judul novel tersebut; Moonlight in the Morning.

"Ini," ujar Halilintar tanpa basa-basi, menaruh novel itu di depan sang gadis.

"Ah, terima kasih.."

Halilintar diam, tidak membalas ucapan terima kasih itu, tapi dia seakan bisa merasakan aura bahagia yang terpancar dari tubuh orang di sampingnya.

Larut dengan bacaannya, tapi tidak nyaman karena biasanya dia membaca sendirian di sekte novel (kebanyakan para murid menuju sekte pelajaran) yang memang agak terpencil tempatnya dari sekte yang lain, kini dia ditemani membaca dengan seorang gadis.

Sepertinya gadis itu baru membaca novel tersebut, entah kerasukan setan mana hingga Halilintar duluan yang memulai obrolan.

"Kau baru membaca novel itu?"

Gadis itu bergeming, tapi kemudian tersentak. "E-eh, kau bicara padaku?"

"Memangnya ada orang lagi selain kau? Dasar bodoh," balas Halilintar tanpa segan langsung mengejek gadis itu, ingin melihat reaksinya sebentar.

"Aku tak bodoh!" Akhirnya dia membalas dengan kesal, baru pertama kali ini Halilintar melihat perempuan yang diejek olehnya kesal –biasanya mereka malah makin merayunya untuk diejek lagi dan Halilintar langsung pergi begitu saja karena hal itu.

Tapi sekarang, berbeda.

"Lalu? Merespon saja telat begitu," lanjut Halilintar masih betah untuk mengerjainya.

"Bukan berarti aku bodoh!"

"Kau baru membaca itu?"

"Yeah, baru sampai chapter 14, kau juga membacanya?"

Halilintar mengangguk, dia yakin meski dirinya tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada gadis itu, gadis tersebut bisa tahu. "Baru selesai membacanya, di akhir cerita tokoh utama akan hidup bersama tokoh pendamping wanita yang selalu bersamanya."

Gadis itu nampak ngeri, "Jadi.. tokoh utama wanita?"

"Dia mati."

"Dan kenapa kau harus memberiku _spoiler_?! Setidaknya aku ingin membacanya sendiri kan!"

Senyuman geli tercipta di wajah rupawan pemuda itu, "Kau juga tadi bertanya dengan keadaan tokoh utama wanitanya." _Kenapa aku tersenyum?_

Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, bel masuk terdengar di pendengaran mereka. Gadis tersebut segera membereskan meja yang dia tempati, tapi tidak dengan Halilintar, dia masih santai duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau mau masuk tidak?"

"Tidak," jawab Halilintar singkat, kini dia heran kenapa dia menjawabnya, biasanya dia akan diam bila ditanya –kecuali jika yang bertanya adalah adik-adik kembarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu!"

Halilintar benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa dengan dirinya sekarang, biasanya dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia peduli dengan gadis itu?

"Y-ya?"

Halilintar akhirnya melihat wajah gadis itu, membuatnya merona seketika. Wajahnya sangatlah manis dengan rambut hitam legam sebahu dan kacamata berframe biru yang menutupi iris biru cerahnya. Halilintar tak sadar bahwa dia kini menatap wajah itu terus menerus.

"Bisa kau katakan cepat? Aku sudah telat masuk kelas," ujar gadis itu membuat Halilintar tersentak kaget, memaksanya tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A-ah," Halilintar kini bingung akan mengatakan apa, lagipula untuk apa dia menahannya? "Siapa namamu?"

"Taufan."

"Besok bertemu di sini setelah bel istirahat pertama?"

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Halilintar?!_

"Boleh, sekarang permisi," pamit Taufan tersenyum manis pada Halilintar, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ronaan merah makin menguasai wajah Halilintar –hingga merambat ke telinganya.

"Apa-apaan.. aku tadi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
